The present invention relates in general to articles reinforced with discontinuous composites and the like, and a process of making the same. In particular, the invention relates to the use of reinforcement preforms in microstructurally toughened articles formed by casting as disclosed in the aforementioned prior copending application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.